


The Waiting Game

by LadyJayH07, TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Punishment, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier messes up and needs to be punished for it, unraveling other events to take place... </p><p>This has been turned into a little partnership with one of the most sweetest and talented writer I know!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TilTheEndOfTheLinePal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/gifts).



> Yellow!! So I'm working on another bucky/oc fic but this idea came to mind (not really original, what can you do?) and this might end up being a series of just hot oneshots with our fave super soldier!!  
> WARNING! THERE IS SEXY TIMES IN THIS!!!

They had him locked up like some sort of animal. Just like they always did. In an uncomfortable chair that resembled an electric chair, arms pinned down with metal straps, shirtless but with his leather-like pants that would not have been his first choice if he was actually given one... The Winter Soldier was, for the lack of a better word, vulnerable.

He failed. Failed to complete a mission for HYDRA. Well, not technically. Alexander Pierce wanted confirmed death in twenty-four hours... But it took him thirty-six instead. Can't be having that now, can we? But was that why he was going to be punished? Is that the reason he was waiting patiently like a sheep about to be lead to the slaughter? It wasn't just that and he knew it. He had a moment and he told Pierce to 'go to hell' when he reprimanded the Soldier for not meeting the deadline. 

He was met with a backhanded slap and promised a punishment. But it would have to wait. Pierce was a busy man and couldn't discipline his dog all the time. So he would leave it to the hands of Rumlow, who was another dangerous soldier and knows how to make him suffer. Whoever was the next person to walk through those doors, the Soldier knew it was to punish him and there was no escaping that. So he waited in darkness.

The metal door finally opened and he heard the deafening footsteps. But something was off. He didn't hear steel-toed boots, heavy armory like that of a soldier, nor did he smell the familiar unattractive scent of Alexander Pierce's cologne. What he did know was the sound of the shoes hitting the ground were most definitely high-heels. And whatever he was smelling was without a doubt the scent of a woman.

The lights finally came on after what felt like an eternity. Just as he had suspected, it was a woman. Beautiful. Elegant. Wearing a black trench coat that was firmly wrapped around her short frame. "Soldier." Even her voice dripped with grace and sweetness, everything HYDRA was not. "You're new." His voice came out husky from not using it for a while. His eyes were glued to her every movement; From locking the door, to slowly stalking over to him, to how she slowly removed the black rimmed glasses that covered her chocolate brown eyes and placing them down on a small table near him, and how she gave him a sweet smile. He examined her like an animal examines it's prey.

"New to this division, yes. I've been with HYDRA for a few years now." She said and undid the loops on her trench coat and removed it as she continued to make small talk with the soldier. "Now, I believe you know why I'm here... Yes?" She questioned and carelessly dropped her coat on the ground. He looked her over; white button-down blouse with the first two buttons undone, black pencil skirt that stopped mid-calf, and a high cut slit at the thigh of her skirt. He squinted and brought his gaze back to her face. 

"You're here to punish me." His expression changed from confusion to surrender and rage as he swallowed hard and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, that's right." She placed her hand down on his chest and shoved him roughly down the chair so his back was completely against it. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes and he felt her warm fingers against his cheek, readying himself for a hard slap or punch. 

But it never came. She stroked his cheek and lifted his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "First rule, don't ever look away from me." The Soldier's eyes were fixed on her but he looked down when her hand slowly moved from his cheek, to his collarbone, then slowly down to his muscular chest, creating imaginary circles on it. This was all so strange to him. His beatings usually came hard and fast, never like this. Much to his surprise, she moved closer and sat on his lap, still drawing on his chest with both hands this time as her red polished nails lightly scrapped his skin. "You're shivering." She mocked but knew she had just tickled him. 

"Please. Do what you came here to do." He said with coldness and desperation in his voice. This is going to be excruciating if she's drawing it out this much. "... Alright." She replied and turned his head to the side to whisper in his ear. "Your punishment begins right now." She licked the side of his ear lightly and blew against his lobe, causing the Soldier to gasp and jerk on the chair. He was NOT expecting that at all and he struggled against his restraints as she brought her lips down to his neck. "Wh-WHAT ARE YOU-" Her hand came up and immediately covered his mouth. "Second rule, no talking." She said against his neck and continued to suck lightly on the skin.

That's when he felt it. His pants getting tighter as this woman who was sitting on his lap bit a sensitive part on his neck he didn't even know he had. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her hips moving against his. The Soldier had never trained for something like this; a beautiful woman seducing him to no end? Sure, he had murdered couples when they were in the throes of pleasure, but that was not a luxury for him nor did he bother to dream of such things. But this... Is considered punishment? He wondered what Pierce must have been thinking when he sent this woman to him but his thoughts were interrupted by her biting down on his nipple.

He jerked up and groaned when she did it again and again. "I see you're taking your punishment well, Soldier." She teased and started kissing around his chest, hands coming down to rest on his hips. She continued to move down his salty skin, planting more open mouth kisses slowly along the way, taking her precious time. "My, you are one-of-a-kind, aren't you, Soldier?" He sat there, unable to move but watched her with hooded eyes and parted lips. She moved down to the ground, kneeling in front of him as she started to move her hands painfully slow up and down his thighs. 

She smirked when she saw him swallow hard when her hands moved dangerously close to the very engorged part of his pants and he subconsciously licked his lips as he got a wonderful view of her breasts peaking through the top of her blouse. "Have you ever been punished like this before, Soldier?" He shook his head and clenched his human fist when she stood up, chewing on her full bottom lip. 

"Have you learned your lesson or should I go on?" She said, slowly undoing a few more buttons of her blouse, exposing a red lacy bra that just barely covered her. He licked his lips hungrily and looked up at her face menacingly. "Tell Pierce he can kiss my ass." She gasped at his words and let out a chuckle before slapping him across the face. It was most definitely not the hardest slap he's ever received and he smirked as he ever so slowly brought his gaze back to her.

"I take that as a no." She said and slammed her lips down hard on his, both of them moaning hard into the kiss. She finally placed a hand on his hardness and rubbed him as their tongues battled against each other. "What's that, Baby?" She teased and undid his pants and he bit down on her bottom lip hard. 

She gasped and pulled away, placing her fingers on her lips to check for blood. The Soldier had a horrified expression, knowing he had gone too far. "I'm sorry." He choked out between pants, fearing the worse. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be." She roughly grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down hard, eyes going wide at his length. "Oh, my, Soldier..." He didn't have time to feel self conscious. She wrapped her fingers around him and started stroking him, keeping a slow pace and eyes fixed on his face. His blue eyes clouded with lust and his lips parted as he grunted. 

She dropped her hand to move the slit of her skirt and gave him an all too quick glimpse of her sweet mound as she straddled him, his nails digging hard into his restraints. She adjusted her skirt so it covered them both from his eyes and pumped him a few times before she started to rub her clit with the tip. "Woman... Please..." The Soldier could feel her wetness and tried to push himself up but it was no use. She smirked and pushed the tip in to her only to pull him out again. She did that a few times more, having to cover his mouth when his growls started to get louder. "I said you would be sorry... Have you learned your lesson, baby?" She moaned herself, unable to contain it anymore and pushed down on him, gasping as her wet cunt held his hard cock tightly. She felt amazing to him; how she quivered around him, how slick her walls were, how warm and right it felt to be between her thighs and yet not being able to fully enjoy her or touch her at all... This surely was a form of torture.

"What are you doing to me?" He panted, sucking air between his teeth as she rode him, hands flat on his chest. "You need... To learn... A lesson." She gasped in between thrusts and dug her nails hard into his chest, the tip of his cock hitting her G-spot as she rubbed her clit against his pelvis. "Yes. Punish me. Yes. Just like that." He growled anomalistically as he felt her tighten around him. She felt her orgasm building and rode him harder, clenching around him. "I'm gonna come!" She half-screamed, her climax sneaking up on her and spasmed around him. The Soldier let out a blood curdling scream as her orgasm set his off, coming hard and deep inside of her. "Fuck." She gasped, riding out both their highs and stopping when he was too sensitive.

She rested her head on the crook of his neck and he buried his face into her hair. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before she sat up to look him in the eye. The look on his face could've broken any woman's heart. She stroke his cheek lightly before pulling him out and standing up. She cleared her throat and placed him back into his pants and fastened them before fixing her skirt. 

The Soldier opened his mouth to say something but words escaped him. She hit a switch behind the chair and his metal restraints became undone. He immediately stood up and faced her as she buttoned up her blouse. "I don't know what to say." He voice was raspy again and she smiled up at him, taking a deep breath. "Third rule... Pierce never finds out"

She retrieved her coat from the ground and wrapped it around herself as he gave her a quizzical look. "He sent me here to torture you." She grabbed her glasses and slipped them on before giving his human hand a light squeeze. 

"I believe I can trust you to be discreet, Soldier? Now, do behave or I will have to come back and teach you another lesson."

Before he can say anything, she bolted out the door and turned the lights off, leaving the Winter Soldier in the darkness with nothing but his thoughts and confusion.


	2. Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier finds out his punisher's name... And catches her kicking ass.  
> WARNING: there is a brief attempted rape in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! This will most definitely be a series of dirty oneshots! WARNING: there is a brief attempted rape in this chapter. And there will be lots of smex!!!  
> Got any suggestions, feel free to let me know!! XOXO

Part II

 

After an excruciating long day at HYDRA, the brown-eyed brunette parked her Audi outside her apartment complex and gave a sigh of relief as she pulled her keys from the ignition. What. A. Week. It's been one mission after another, mostly cleaning up after other people's messes. She was a skilled hacker, programmer, and most recently, due to the deaths of many HYDRA snipers on the job, assigned hand-to-hand combat on the field.

She's been trained her whole life for it so it wasn't anything new to her. But after being behind a computer for the majority of her career, her body wasn't used to all the excitement just yet. She entered her apartment and sat her keys down, not even bothering to turn on the lights since she knew the set up of her living space like the back of her hand. She'd just taken of her coat when someone knocked on her door. "Really?" She said to herself as she stared at the door with confusion.

She hadn't even taken off her stiletto pumps for the evening. Not to mention it was close to midnight. "Ode, I saw your car, open the door!" Came the drunken voice of her ex boyfriend. She had broken up with him almost two weeks ago and he wouldn't stop calling or texting her. You'd think the guy would've taken the hint. She sighed and walked to the door to look through the peep hole. "Jason, you're drunk. Go home." She retorted, crossing her arms.

"Babe, please! Can we talk about this?" She scoffed and undid the first few locks but left the chain attached so he couldn't come in. "It's late, I just got home, I am extremely tired, and you're smashed... Plus, there is nothing to discuss." The man sighed longingly and pressed his face into the crack of the door. "Odette, please! I just have to look at your face. Th-that beautiful face that keeps me awake at night!" She shook her face in disbelieve and closed the door to undo the chain, finally letting her drunken ex in.

"Is that also the line you used on that pretty little blond that was riding you like a prized stallion?" She shot back, crossing her arms and tapping her toes. "N-no, baby, she meant nothing to me! It's just you said you were gonna be late and I wasn't expecting you to come home so earl-" She threw her head back and laughed from her inner most being at his slurred confession. "Right! My mistake! I should have given you a call... Yes." She said coldly, scoffing as she eyed him up and down with disgust.

"Odette, please! I miss you..." His hands came up to cup her face and she immediately swatted them away. "Well, I don't miss you... And the rum is getting the best of you so please, leave, Bradley." He shook his head and grabbed Odette by her hips and pushed her against the kitchen counter top. "I'm not leaving until I show you just how much I truly miss you!" He growled against her cheek, digging his nails into her hip and using his other hand to push her skirt up. "Bradley, I'm warning you! Let me go or I'll-"

He roughly spun her around, bending her over and pushed his hips hard against hers. "OR YOU'LL WHAT? Huh? HUH?!" He screamed against her ear and shoved his hand up her skirt, gripping and squeezing harshly at her thigh as he sloppily kissed the side of her neck. The moment he slipped his other hand up her skirt, she heard a gun cock and her eyes went wide. "Oh, hell no!" She shrieked and reached a hand behind herself, taking a hold of the back of his head and yanked him forward as hard as she can. She quickly spun around and kneed him in the balls with all her might. He screamed like a pubescent boy and she took a hold of his collar, head-budding him twice. She watched the blood trickle down his nose as his head fell forward and she roughly dropped his unconscious body. 

"You were never a good lay anyway." She muttered as she tried to catch her breath and leaned back against the counter top. Odette closed her eyes and let out a chuckle, trying to compose herself before moving towards her unconscious ex to retrieve the gun he used to threaten her. 'Where is it?' She thought as she looked at both his hands and then looked around the dark ground. That's when she heard it; the unloading of a gun again. 

She stayed frozen in her hunched down position as she heard the unmistakable sound of modern armor rustling. 'Bradley had both hands on me... He wasn't the one with the gun.' The realization hit her and she slowly stood up straight, turning around in a snail-like pace. The living room was still dark but she finally saw it. A figure sitting on her recliner with a gun in one hand and the other oddly-shiny one was taping his fingers lazily on the arm rest. The moonlight was seeping through the windows and she could clearly see the tapping fingers were made out of metal.

"Hello." She said, a little out of breath as her heart took of on a race she wasn't expecting to run. "What are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there?" She took a step away from the drunk passed out on her floor, sheepishly putting her hands behind her back, like a teacher quizzing a child as her eyes stayed on the metal armed man on her recliner. "The whole time." He said, answering only her second question as he rose up to his feet and places the gun back in it's holster. His voice was menacingly sweet, which made absolutely no sense to her.

His hand reached over to a lamp that was next to the recliner, which wasn't all that bright but it was enough for her to finally lay eyes on her 'would-be-hero'. "Hey, Soldier." She said sweetly as she examined those intense blue of is. The Winter Soldier gave her a small smile and took a step towards her. "Nice boyfriend you got there." He said, nudging his head towards Bradley's direction. "Ex. And yes, he is such a charmer." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she let out a small laugh. "How long has he been..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. 

She felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at the floor. Odette felt surprisingly nervous at the moment, nothing at all of how she felt when she punished him for his bad behavior towards his superior. "For two weeks now...since the day before I visited you, in fact." For some odd reason, she couldn't bring her gaze up to him, feeling like a shy school girl with a pathetic crush. "Odette." She heard him say and she immediately looked up at him. "That's what he called you." She bit on her bottom lip when he took a step closer to her, now only mere inches from her. "That's right. I wasn't allowed to give it to you before..." She trailed off when his metal hand came up and moved some hair away from her face. It was so cold but felt soothing.

"How are you here?" She asked, bringing her hand up to stroke the side of his hand that was still on her face. "I finished a mission. Saw your file. Had your address on it." Her lips parted in surprise and she couldn't help but to smile. He already knew her name and wanted to see her again. His cold thumb grazed her bottom plump lip and she let her tongue flick it slowly. Just as she expected, it tasted like pennies. She didn't know why this Soviet assassin had this kind of affect on her, but she immediately felt herself become wet from the look in his eyes. Hungry, dangerous, ready to take her right then and there. 

"You're not supposed to be here. I take it you didn't learn your lesson from when I disciplined you." She teased and saw the need in his eyes as he brought her lips to hover over his but couldn't quite bring himself to kiss her. He felt his hardness pressing into the zipper of his pants as she flicked her tongue across his bottom lip. "I guess I'll have to teach you another lesson." Odette pulled him into her and she slammed her lips against his, kissing him like a thirsty woman drinking a cold glass of water.

The Soldier wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, trying to feel every inch of her despite the armor he was wearing. He wasn't given this luxury last time. She kept him tight up with his restraints so he was going to take full advantage of being able to use his hands. He moved them from her sides, to her back, feeling her bra through her blouse, and then slowly down her curvy behind. "So soft." He subconsciously whispered against her lips and gave her ass a good squeeze, which caused a moan to escape her lips. It almost surprised her just how delicate this man was being. She'd seen the videos of his gruesome deaths and barbaric attacks but this side of him she never suspected, which turned her on even more.

She slowly broke the kiss, keeping her forehead pressed against his as she looked up at him. "C'mon, big guy. I have some punishing to do." She said, taking his human hand and leading him to her bedroom. "What about...?" The Soldier turned his head to her unconscious ex on her floor. "Pissed drunk with what I know to be a concussion, he's not going anywhere. Trust me." She did not care how heartless it sounded and continued to drag him to her bedroom. The second they made it in, she turned to him and placed a hot and passionate kiss on his lips once more.

He cupped her face with both hands as she worked on freeing him from his attire, never once breaking the kiss. First she undid the gun holsters and other straps that were keeping all his weapons in place. She then worked on the leather vest, bringing her lips down to suck on that sweet spot she knew drove him crazy. She was instantly met with a moan and he helped her when they finally got to the bullet-proof vest. His chest was now completely bare to her and she chewed on her lip as she ran her hands over the well defined and toned muscles. His body was that of a Spartan and she damned well admitted it. 

He gently turned her around, pressing her back to his front as he held her tightly to him, hands roaming now her front as they did her back earlier. He took his time with her; gently massaging her breasts through her blouse, then down to her tight stomach, then pulling her skirt up to give her toned thighs a soft squeeze. He was pleased to hear the moans fall from her lips as he ran his human hand up and down her inner thigh. She reached behind him to pull his lips to hers when his hand cupped her heated mound and started massaging it through her panties. 

"Is this alright?" He asked as he felt her squeeze her thighs and trapped his hand there, pushing herself back against his erection. "Yes." She whimpered as he pried her legs open to continue his ministration. He ran a finger along the slit, his bionic arm coming up and ripping the nice blouse down the middle, causing buttons to fly all over the room. "Oh, my..." She gasped as he slipped his hand into her panties, fingers slowly rubbing circles on her clit. "You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear and noticed how she was writhing against his hand. She reached behind herself and cupped him through his pants, stroking his massive bulge. "I thought I was gonna be doing the punishing." She groaned as he slipped a finger slowly in her to see how she would react. "Ooh!" She moaned as he stroke her inner walls with it and slowly pulled out just to repeat the process. 

A part of him didn't know what he was doing but it turned him on so badly to see her reacting to his touch. "Does that feel good?" He growled, giving her a taste of her own medicine and he continued to finger her, pushing into her and pulling out ever so slowly. "Fuck, yes..." She moved with his hand, undoing his pants without bothering to turn around and pushed them along with his underwear down and started stroking him. He moaned and pushed his finger back in, this time hitting her g-spot. She almost jumped out of her skin and started stroking him faster. 

The Soldier pulled his fingers out and turned her to kiss her lips as she got a better hold on him and jerked him off slowly. His mouth hung open and he pushed her back on the bed until she was sitting up, facing him. She smirked up at him before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. He gasped and threw his head back as her luscious, full lips took him in and slowly pulled him out. "Odette, what are you doing to me?" He let out a grunt and tangled his human fingers into her hair, fighting the urge to push completely into her mouth. He moved so she was lying down, keeping him inside her mouth as he straddled her head. 

He turned his upper torso so he can have a view of her legs spread open, skirt up to her hips and wet lacy panties stuck to her cunt. He moved his hand down to it, the bionic one this time, and started rubbing her again, watching as she pushed up to the cold digits. He took a hold of her panties and ripped them off her, earning a soft whimper around his cock. He spread her legs wider to get a view of her moist pussy and licked his lips as he moved his fingers over her clit, causing her to squirm from the coldness of the metal. She pulled him out of her mouth and playfully pushed him down on the bed as she worked on removing her torn blouse and bra. 

He pulled her down and pounced her as their lips met again, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wasn't having it; she flipped their positions so she was on top, hands placed flat on his chest to hold him down. The Soldier starred in awe at her, hands coming up to squeeze and massage her breasts. "You are so beautiful." She blushed as he repeated himself and she ever so slowly, lowered herself down on him to ride his cock. Both their mouths hung open as he filled her and she let herself adjust to his size, forgetting just how big he was.

She let out a long moan as he ripped off the skirt that was bunched up around her waist, now having her completely naked before his hungry eyes, minus her heels. Odette placed his hands on her, letting him explore her as she rode him. He sucked air between his teeth when he felt her clench around him and dug his nails to her hips, pushing up into her. She yelped when he hit her spot again and he brought his gaze down where they were joined.

He licked his metal thumb and brought it down to her clit, rubbing circles around it. "You're gonna make me come, baby." She whimpered as she bounced on top of him. He growled at how she clenched her walls around him and did it again, applying more pressure to it. She clawed at his biceps and he knew she wasn't going to last. Her breath quickened, she tossed her head back and orgasmed with a loud grunt. The Soldier licked his lips, directing her hips on him to ride out her climax. She collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said sinisterly and flipped them over so he was on top now, sitting up on his elbows as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Her already sensitive walls hugged him tightly as he grunted with each thrust. "I need you. Every part of you." Odette looked into those starving eyes of his and felt like she could come all over again, both of them grunting with each thrust he gave her. He sat up on his human hand and brought his other one in between them, rubbing the bud of nerves once more. "So close..." He growled and that was enough to send her over the edge again, bringing him with her.

They both screamed out their orgasms, her legs tightening around him as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. Odette kissed along his shoulder, lazily running her fingers along his back. "I'm gonna have to go soon." The Winter Soldier muttered against her chest. She subconsciously tightened her grip on him and placed a sweet kiss in his forehead. "Well, you know where I live now."

He gave her a smirk any woman would've swoon over and he pressed his lips to her ear to whisper something.

"Even if I didn't, I'd still would've found you. I never miss the target, doll."


	3. O, Trespass Sweetly Urged...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette gets acquainted with another soldier and The Asset is not liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited to see where this story is heading I am BEYOND STOKED to say my new writing partner TilTheEndOfTheLinePal has taken a different spin on this story! Go check it out!!! We are collaborating for the remainder of this story and have been thoroughly enjoying the ride :D
> 
> WARNING: Sexy times ahead!

Weeks have gone by after the incident happened in Odette's apartment and every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but to smile to herself. She hadn't seen the Soldier since and knew he was a busy man. She wasn't one of those woman who needed to see her man at every single moment and even if she was, she was well aware that The Asset was not technically her man, nor did she have the right to put any claim on him.

She was typing on her computer in one of the Hydra labs in deep concentration when an agent popped their head in, knocking on A nearby wall. "Ode, Pierce wants to see you." The man said and she immediately rolled her eyes, dramatically throwing her hands up.

"Greaaaaat. Now what did I do? At this rate, I'll never finish this project for him." She grumbled, standing up and running her hands down her skirt and blouse. "He's been in a mood all day." The agent whispered, knowing well even the walls have ears.

Her heels were loud against the floor and she had her hands behind her back, clearing her throat once she stood outside a jail-like door. A soldier with a loaded gun let her in and nodded towards Pierce's direction.

"You wanted to s..." She trailed off when she realized The Asset was right next to him, mask over his mouth and arms crossed as his eyes wondered over Odette's form and she felt as if she was completely naked in this cell-room. Her heart raced and she kept a professional demeanor, forcing herself to look at Alexander Pierce and only him. "... To see me, sir?"

Pierce turned to her, clearing the room from all except the Winter Soldier, the doctors that were getting ready to evaluate him and Rumlow. "Yes, dear. How's the project coming along?" He said, rubbing his hands together as he smiled to her. "Almost done, sir. Should have it ready to go by tonight." 

She pretended she didn't see the doctors poking and prodding at The Assets bionic arm as she continued her conversation with Pierce. "Wonderful, wonderful. Well, once you're done, I'm gonna need you to give all that information to Rumlow..." He turned to the soldier who took a step forward, smiling at Odette. "I unfortunately have to leave town in a bit. Family first, right?" He laughed and she forced herself to join in, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Absolutely, sir! Don't you worry, I believe the finished project will be to your liking." She flashed her pearly whites at him and he nodded to Rumlow before leaving the room, a few men following him once he was out.

"Odette, is it?" Rumlow said, taking a step towards her as he gave her a suave smile. She politely nodded, extending her hand out to him. "Yes, yes it is, partner." He took it and shook it gently. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I'm Brock." She smiled sweetly at the Hydra soldier, knowing well what his name was and just who he is.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" Brock said and crossed his arms, eyes focused on her so intensely, it made her uncomfortable. "I recently moved departments. Well, kinda. I strictly only did hacking and computer work. I've been in the field lately."

"Ahh." Rumlow said, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, if you need any help out there, you know who to call now." He flirted with her and she once again forced out a laugh. "Will most definitely keep that in mind." Her eyes lingered to a small window on the cell door and she could see The Asset's reflection, starring Rumlow down and fists clinched to his sides.

She smiled widely at the thought of him being jealous and continued her small talk with Brock. "So, when you're not here, what are you into?" Rumlow asked, shifting from foot-to-foot. "Well... I'm a bit of a sports fan. Grew up watching basketball and football, so..." Rumlow cocked a brow at her, rubbing his chin. "Oh? What are your favorite teams?"

Odette opened her mouth but closed it when they heard one of the doctors scream and fell against the wall. The Asset had smacked him and he flew against the wall. "DOWN, SOLDIER!" Rumlow said and drew out his gun, pointing it to the Winter Soldier as the other doctor helped the man up from the ground. Odette shot him a look, lifting a hand up, taking a step back, as if telling The Asset to calm down.

After he had been tranquilized and Rumlow assured Odette that this has happened before, she left the room and made her way to the lab to finish her work, inhaling deeply before turning on her computer. After a few hours of working non stop, she was finally done and sent Rumlow all the info she had. She looked at the clock and scoffed when she realized she should have left two hours prior.

Odette got up and left the lab, turning the lights off and made her way to the locker rooms where every employee kept their belongings. She was getting closer when someone shot up out of an empty closet and pulled her in and slammed the door shut. 

She went to scream but a hand covered her mouth and another one held her waist firmly. For a second, she feared it was Rumlow and reached behind her to feel his short hair. Odette stopped struggling when she felt the semi-long locks and immediately became still when she heard metal recalibrating. 

She placed her hands over his, feeling the cold metal one and it gave her goosebumps. She felt his breath against her neck and her eye fluttered shut when he inhaled the scent of her perfume. He kept the hand over her mouth but the artificial one started to roam against her, feeling her up in every way. 

He moved it up and squeezed her breast, massaging it through her clothes before moving it slowly down her chest and abdomen. A soft moan escaped her lips and she pushed herself back against him, grinding against is pelvis. The Asset moved his hand away from her mouth and shoved her skirt up, pushing her legs apart and cupping her through her panties. 

She whimpered and his hand flew up again to cover her mouth, still rubbing her, finding her clit through the lacy fabric. "Rumlow is undeserving of you, Odette." He growled against her ear, hand slipping into her underwear as he moved and pushed her against a wall. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and she was able to see the Soldier, hair partly falling over one eye and lips parted as he watched her intensely. 

He undid the buttons of her blouse with his free hand, lips coming down to kiss the top of her breasts as he continued to rub the bundle of nerve between her legs. "Is he, now? And are you deserving of me?" Odette whispered breathlessly, pushing up to his hand, holding herself up by his strong shoulders. "No, I'm not. But at least I can do this to you."

His arm recalibrated the second he pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and her eyes to shut tightly. He pulled it out and pushed back in, kissing up and down on her neck. "I can feel how wet you are... You've missed me, haven't you?" He growled, watching as she moved against him, writhing as he continued to tease her. 

"Have you missed me?" She retorted, licking her lips at the primal look in his eyes. He took hold of one of her hands and placed it down on the bulge in his pants, which she very happily stroked. "I take that as a yes-UH!" She shrieked when his vibrating finger pushed and rubbed her g-spot, which he took notes on and continued to mercilessly hit it, watching as she rode his bionic hand. "Fuck, baby..." 

The Asset smirked when she quickly unzipped his hands and pushed them down with his boxers, licking her lips as she took a hold of his hard cock in her hands and started jerking him off slowly. He moved her away from the wall and sat her down on a dusty table, pulling his finger out momentarily as he pushed her skirt higher and pulled her panties off. 

To see this dangerous and deadly man ravishing her and prying her legs apart, knowing what he was truly capable of made her even more wet as he kissed her roughly, moaning against her mouth while her hand continued to pleasure him, gently rubbing the tip of it. He moved his fingers back down, rubbing her clit a few times again before pushing back into her, moving his gaze down to watch as he fingered her. 

"You are so hot." He groaned as she pumped faster, her other hand taking a hold of his leather vest and pulling him down for a kiss. He withdrew his fingers as he deepened the kiss, pulling her to the edge of the table as he positioned himself at her entrance and roughly pushed in, causing Odette to break the kiss and toss her head back. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her, a soft grunt escaping both their lips with each move of their hips. Odette wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the other one held onto the desk for dear life, their mouths falling open in wordless screams. He dug his nails into her thighs, feeling her walls clenching around him and he knew she was close. 

"Are you gonna come for me, doll?" The Asset groaned, hand coming down to rub her again and smirked when her breath quickened, tightening around him as she gasped, orgasm hitting her hard. He slowed down his thrust, enjoying the feel of her convulsing around him.

He pulled out and turned her around, fingers never leaving the overly sensitive nub as he continued to rub circles on it. She winced but the pain mixed with pleasure felt amazing. The Asset bend her over and took her from behind, enjoying the new angle as he moaned her name.

It didn't take long for him to come. He grunted his climax, pulling her up against him to hold her tightly to his chest. They both sighed contently, Odette being the first one to speak up. "You know, if you don't want me to see Rumlow, all you had to do was say so." She said with a cheeky smile. He smirked, pulling himself out and zipping up his hands. 

"You wouldn't have listened." He said as he watched her fix her skirt and button her blouse up. "Says who? I can be good when I feel like it." She quickly pulled her panties up and looked over at him, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "For some odd reason, I can't say I believe that." He retorted, kissing her forehead. She blushed and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. "C'mon, James. Let's get you back before someone sees you've been missing-" 

Odette said and reached for the door but was cut off when The Asset grabbed her wrist and twisted it roughly, forcing her to face him. "What did you just call me?!" He said, face only inches from her own and her breathing quickened. "What?"

His eyes narrowed down at her, tightening his grip around her wrist. "You called me James... Why!?"

'Oh, shit.' She thought and tried to pry her arm away from him. "I... I'm sorry... Slip of the tongue. Look, just pretend you didn't hear that, okay? Pierce will murder me if he finds-" The Asset took hold of her other wrist and held that one in an even tighter grip with his metal hand. "Is that my name?!" 

She knew she was waisting her time lying to him. She closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling defeated. "... Yes. But my knowledge of you is limited."

"Tell me what you do know... Or if not, tell me where I can find the rest of me."


	4. Jealousy, Turning Saints Into The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette's date night is here... Did you really think it was going to go well?

Odette chewed on her lip and examined her outfit for what seemed like the tenth time that night. She agreed to go on a date with Rumlow but for some odd reason, she felt like she shouldn't have said yes.

'It's nothing, just a game, no commitment here.' Odette said as she finished applying her mascara. Her phone rang, earning a yelp from her. She answered it, pressing her lips together as she applied her lipstick. "Hello?" 

No one responded. She looked at the caller ID; PRIVATE. "Hello?" She repeated. Still no answer. Odette's heart raced and she felt her cheeks burn up in realization as to who was behind the other line. "You're giving me the silent treatment, I take it?" 

She heard the sigh and bit the inner part of her lip. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked, making her way to her bed and sat down, listening to him breathing. "You should have said 'no'." Finally came the voice of the Winter Soldier.

Odette opened her mouth to reply but heard the click, signaling the end of the call. She threw herself on the bed, tossing the phone aside. She smiled wickedly before getting up to finish getting ready.

 

"You look amazing." Rumlow said as he escorted her out of his sports car. "Thank you. I'm so excited, I haven't been to a game in ages!" Odette looped her arm around his as they made their way to their seats. The Asset watched them intensely, keeping his distance from the pair. He had his hands shoved in to the pockets of his leather jacket and black cap that hid his eyes from view.

He couldn't help but to clench his fist when he saw Rumlow nonchalantly wrap his arm around Odette's shoulder, imagining how he can rip apart that arm of his. His eyes were glued on them the whole time, unable to hide the soft smile that twitched at his lips when he remembered his very first encounter with Odette.

The Asset took a moment to look up and take in his surroundings, making a photocopy of every exit, aisle and door in the building. He had made his way towards the 'nosebleed section' of the arena, tugging on his cap to hide his face better. It was how his mind worked; before going in, he always had to know exit strategies incase the mission went awry.

Half-time was approaching and The Asset had barely taken his eyes off Odette. He watched her say something to Rumlow before getting up and heading outside. He had assumed she had decided to visit the Ladies' room but after an odd look she had received from an individual who was wearing a black hooded sweater, he decided to follow her.

And when the individual also followed suit, The Soldier took off running. Some fans gave him an odd look when he masterfully leaped over some of the aisles and exited the arena. The Winter Soldier turned his head left then right, trying to find either the hooded individual or Odette. 

His eyes moved quickly, scanning every face that came his way, heart starting to beat wildly in his chest. "What are you doing here?" Came an annoyed and very familiar voice behind him and he immediately spun around. Odette had her arms crossed with a compact-mirror in her left hand and a cocked eyebrow. 

"I can't believe you followed me!" She said, throwing her arms up. The Asset finally exhaled relief and shoved his hands into his pockets, a half smirk on his lips. "We both know you're not that surprise. Are you alright?" He eyed her up and down, automatically shutting down the idea of how adorable she was when she wasn't in her professional getup. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Now, if you don't mind, I have a game and a date to get back to-" Odette turned to leave but his metal hand shot up, grabbing her elbow securely. "I'd keep both eyes open, doll. Clearly you haven't noticed, but you're being watched. In the end of the day, you're still helping me recover what I've lost so stay alive." The confident look in her eyes faltered, gaze moving from the bionic limb to The Asset's intense stare. 

He roughly dropped her arm and pushed passed her, turning his attention towards the outside doors. He'd had enough for one night. "Wait. Soldier, wait..." Odette said behind him, feeling guilty about how she had acted. She thought it was going to be amusing making the Winter Soldier jealous but now, she didn't want to play anymore.

He didn't turn around but looked at her reflection on the windows of the door and his eyes grew in horror. On her forehead, he saw the unmistakable laser dot. He turned around, watching the light move ever so slowly and The Asset leaped at her, jumping in top of her just as the rifle went off. Three times.

Odette screamed when she fell on the ground with The Soldier on top of her, unaware that the gun fires were aimed at her. She looked up at The Winter Soldier, who swallowed hard and stared intensely at her. "What the hell..." Odette gasped when she saw the blood trickling down and soaking his jacket.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breath hitching as he rose up slowly, standing to his feet. All Odette could do was nod, unable to believe how he was still standing after being shot three times.

"Good." He whispered right before he tumbled over and lost conscious. "NO! Winter!" Odette grabbed him, trying not to hurt him as she gathered him in her arms. 

"James..." She whispered, looking at all directions for any possible suspect responsible for the shooting.


End file.
